Hollabeck Girl
by k-nyah
Summary: Ela...simplesmente uma garota de programa, Kamus um sucedido empresario viuvo, Ambos passaram uma noite juntos, e o imprevisivel aconteceu... ela era colega de classe do filho dele ...o que vai acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hollaback Girl**_

Capitulo 1 - _Esta merda é minha..( __this is my shit...)_

Na calada da noite, ela esperava na esquina, sedutora, provocante, trajando um vestido vermelho decotado ,colado ao corpo recheado de curvas, usava uma maquiagem pesada, e sandálias de salto agulha. Um Santana prata que passava parou diante da mulher. O motorista abaixou o vidro perguntando:

- Quando é a hora?- um rapaz de vinte e sete anos, não era feio porém não era dono de traços bonitos

- Oitenta, vai querer o serviço?- a mulher andou em direção ao carro e finalmente atingiu a luz onde pode-se perceber seus belos olhos verdes que entravam em sincronia com seus cabelos negros, que iam até o meio das costas.

- Entre no carro...- ele ordenou e a moça obedeceu prontamente, no momento em que fechou a porta do carro e jovem senhor deu partida no veículo e disparou, ninguém conversava, ou perguntava qualquer informação, isso não era necessário, ela é um produto e ele é o consumidor só isso era a informação mais importante que deveriam trocar, porém o homem queria saber mais – Seu nome?

- Kelly! – respondeu sem olha-lo, era obvio que era um nome falso mas ele não sabia disso

Logo o carro foi estacionado na garagem de uma luxuosa casa, ele sai do carro o mais depressa o possível e abre a porta do passageiro para a exuberante mulher sair.

Aquilo era rotina para ela, já estava acostumada com sua vida medíocre e precária, no momento que ambos estavam dentro da casa, o homem faminto por desejo já a puxa para um beijo selvagem, explorando a cavidade úmida da garota, enquanto a puxava para si pela cintura fina. Separaram-se para buscar ar, "Kelly" foi puxada para um dos quartos da residência.

- Sinta-se a vontade... - a homem dizia enquanto se despia.

- Eu sempre estou a vontade... - ela esboçou um sorriso malicioso, quando viu seu cliente apenas de cueca, pediu – Deite-se na cama, quero fazer um negócio...

O jovem obedeceu, já com mil pensamentos maliciosos e várias suposições do que viria a seguir. "Kelly" andou felinamente até o parceiro que estava deitado de barriga para cima, subiu na cama e engatinhou até sentar-se sobre o baixo ventre do outro. Ele sorri enquanto a segurava pela cintura.

- Qual é o nome do meu cliente? – indagou a mulher, enquanto pressionava seu quadril contra o membro já desperto, fazendo um deliciosa pressão.

- Hum...Derek! – respondeu – "Kelly", você está com roupa demais....

- Me ajude... a tirar....

Derek segurando a barra do vestido, começa a levantar a vestimenta conseguindo apenas tirar até a cintura da garota de programa, dali ela mesma retirou a peça, exibindo seus fartos seios cobertos por um sutiã vermelho, igualmente a calçinha.

"Kelly" inclinou seu corpo sobre o outro e deu um beijo no amante, com vulpuria, nessas horas agradecia por sua mãe ter a colocado no grupo de teatro, isso ajudava muito nesses momentos. Os lábios carnudos da moça deslizaram ao pescoço do homem, nunca parando de pressionar a ereção do outro contra sua intimidade. Os beijos iam deixando rastros de salivas e pontos avermelhados, ela avançava com os beijos até sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados com certa indelicadeza.

- Me chupa!- "Kelly" não gostava de fazer esse tipo de serviço, franziu o cenho ao ouvir a proposta – Eu pago mais....Cem? –Derek vê a expressão dela mudar, era fácil convence-la, bastava oferecer um dinheiro a mais.

Levantando-se a prostituta se pôs ao lado do corpo do homem, o fitando desceu sua face até a região pulsante do cliente, dando leves mordiscadas na extensão do membro, que estava coberto pela cueca. Safadamente foi tirando a cueca do outro com os dentes, excitando o parceiro, por fim revelar um órgão pulsante que pedia alívio.

- Anda, vai logo! – Derek estava tão impaciente que se sentou na cama a puxou pelos cabelos , fazendo-a parar diante de seu sexo – Chupe...- ela obedeceu, sugava com avidez, com a experiência adquirida, passava a língua pela glande, engolia tudo, sugava com força, levando o homem ao delírio.

Derek tomou conta da situação, a fez parar de suga-lo e a jogou na cama, ficando por cima dela, com suas mãos espalmadas lado a lado da cabeça dela, com as mão experientes e habilidosas acariciava os seios da mulher, brincava com as mamilos rígidos de prazer, beijava-lhe o corpo inteiro. E finalmente o _gran finale _chegou, a penetrou sem um pingo de delicadeza, porém não foi brusco, esperou que a corpo menor se acostumasse.

- Você é apertada... para um prostituta...- ele comentou

"Kelly" simplesmente virou a cara, usando seus cabelos como uma parece entre ele e ela. OS corpo moviam em sincronia, ambos extasiados e preenchidos pelo prazer pareciam animais buscando pela própria satisfação, Derek sentindo as ondas premilinares do orgasmo, aumentou o ritmo, indo com mais, muito mais força, "Kelly" já não se importava com o que acontecia, apenas deixava-se levar pelas ondas pecaminosas, arranhava as costas do cliente, e finalmente Derek expediu um forte jato , que a preencheu.

Ele sai de dentro dela, cansado vai ate o cômodo mudo e pegou o dinheiro, e jogou para a mulher.

- Ai está!- ele abre uma gaveta do cômodo e pega um cigarro e o acende – Têm Cem reais, Oitenta é o normal, coloquei vinte a mais, dez pela felação e dez por ser sem camisinha! – ele explicava

- Entendido, valeu pelo serviço...- ela se arrumava, em questão de minutos estava impecável – Se quiser novamente me liga...- ela deu um papel com seu telefone e foi embora do quarto e da casa.

"Kelly" Saiu da casa e tomou seu rumo, fez uma longa caminhada de trinta minutos para chegar em sua casa, que estava toda apagada, aparentemente parecia que todos estavam dormindo. Ela entrou em sua casa, sem fazer barulho, pensava que todos estivessem dormindo, pena... ela se enganou, seu irmão mais novo Eduardo a esperava na cozinha.

- O Edu? O que faz acordado ainda menino? – ela perguntou mudando sua expressão séria para uma doce e sorridente

- Você foi de novo... Não é? – o garoto de quatorze anos e cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes dizia sério, e na voz continha sua raiva

- Do que você fala? – "kelly" se fingia de desentendida, ela não comentava sobre seu "trabalho", queria poupar seus irmãos saberem sua desgraça.

- Prosituida... você se vendeu... isso é imoral, você não tem vergonha?- explodiu dizendo as palavras afiadas como facas – Por que não tenta arranjar outra coisa que seja digna?

- É, isso realmente é imoral, é algo indigno... mas é isso que te _sustenta menino_! – respondeu brava.

Quem na pele dela não estaria brava? Ela se vendia para sustentar seus irmão e pagar um divida que não era sua... se vendia e perdia muito mais do que a virgindade, ela perdia seu orgulho apenas para dar o melhor para sua família, e ainda mesmo que procurando empregos "normais" não achava um... ainda era motivos de reclamações de Eduardo? Ela estava farta de viver assim...

- Desculpe.- Eduardo pediu – é que eu não quero que você faça isso...- ele foi até a mais velha e a mesma a abraçou.

- Tudo bem... eu entendo, tento apenas se controlar...- ela sorri amavelmente, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão. – Agora vai dormir... amanhã temos escola...

- Ahh, Angel..

Ela o levou até o quarto e o deixou por ali, e foi dormir, precisava disso, dormir a ajudava a esquecer o que vivia. Angel era seu verdadeiro nome, apesar que ela achava irônico uma garota de programa chamada Angel. No quarto onde dormia era bem simples, piso com carpete, um cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupas com espelho embutido em uma das portas e um cômodo mudo ao lado da cama.

Angel foi até a cama, e sentou na mesma, olhou para o retrato sobre criado e o pegou, olhou e deixou as lagrimas cairem.

- Mamãe...- ela dizia enquanto apertava o retrato contra o peito

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Então, eu estou pronta para atacar! (So I'm ready to attack)

Angel acordou com os gritos e batidas na porta de seu quarto, assustada levantou-se e abriu a porta o mais depressa que pode, e deparou-se com seu irmão, Eduardo, E suas duas irmãs, Marina e Karla.

- Feliz Aniversário! – diziam os três ao mesmo tempo, Angel suspirou aliviada e sorri para os menores

- Vocês me assustaram sabia? – ela dizia enquanto dava um abraço em cada um deles.

Marina era a irmã do meio entre as trêz mulheres da casa, com os cabelos cacheados que lhe iam até os ombros e tinha lindos olhos verdes, igualmente a sua irmã mais velha, Karla por volta de seus doze anos era mais rebelde, tingiu seus cabelos loiros de preto, porém seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados, algo raro de se ver.

Angel deciciu ir preparar o café da manhã, teve uma surpresa, o desejum já estava posto na mesa redonda. Marina a caçula pegou-lhe a mão e a puxou para sentar-se e servirce do saboroso café.

- Fizemos para você... – disse Eduardo sentando na cadeira.

- Obrigada...- Angel estava tão feliz que não sabia como corresponder

- Só faltava o papai e a mamãe...- Karla diz inconciente do efeito que fazia essas palavras para Angel – O Pai está dormindo, até agora não levantou....

O café ocorreu com risadas, um momento raro naquela familia, Angel lavou a louça, Marina enchugou, Karla guardou e por incível que pareça Eduardo estava dando uma leve varrida na pequena casa. Depois de tudo feito, todos já estavam vestidos com o uniforme da escola, era por volta das seis e meia da manhã.

- Esperem lá no portão que irei ver o papai...- Angel pediu para os mais novos.

Ela foi até o corredor da casa, parou diante de uma porta e deu leves batidas, aguçou os ouvidos a espera de algum ruido, porém nada ouviu , cuidadosamente abre a porta de madeira, e vê um homem estirado no colchão, sujo, com a roupa do trabalho do dia anterior, lamentavel ela diria, seu pai era lamentaval.

Delicadamente andou até a cama de casal onde encontrava-se o senhor, com cautela põe sua mão no ombro do senhor, chacoalhando-o.

- Pai, acorde, já é de manhã...- ela o chamava porém o homem apenas resmungava e voltava a dormir – Os cobradores estão ai....- Angel sabia que aquela frase o faria acordar imediatamente

- QUE, ONDE, COMO?- o senhor se levantou desesperado, que foi substituido por um ataque de fúria - MENINA, NÃO BRINQUE COM UMA COISAS DESSAS...

- Você tem que ir trabalhar, ""- disse ela

- Fui despedido!- ele voltou-se a deitar e ela saiu

Angel suspirou fechando a porta atrás de si, estava farta de ter que procurar emprego para seu pai, sendo que ela não conseguia nem um para ela para fora da casa, Eduardo, Marina e Karla estavam a esperando o no portão, os quatro irmãos foram para a escola Estadual.

Cada um ia para o seu canto, conversar com os amigos e ir para suas classes. Angel estava no segundo ano do colegial, acabara de completar dezesseis anos naquela segunda feira nublada.

Angel foi agarrada por um par de braços fortes, de inicio assustou-se com o ato da pessoa atrás de si, o estranho pousou sua cabeça sobre a dela dizendo:

- Hoje eu te peguei...- um garoto dizia enquanto apertava mais o abraço

- Pierre! – ela o chamou um pouco brava – Me solte!

Pierre a soltou, eram colegas de classe, grandes amigos podia-se dizer, ele com um belo porte físico e olhos verdes escuros com seu cabelo repicado na cor mel. Nesse curto periodo de tempo, logo se reuniam diversas pessoas naquele local onde angel estava.

- Oi Angel!- disse Alice sua amiga, que recebeu um beijo na bochecha em comprimento,pois era o maximo que poderia fazer tendo seus braços imobilizados – Pierre Solta ela menino sem vergonha!

Pierre a soltou, ele levou um susto ou receber uma bochila contra sua cara, era nada menos que a pequena vingança de Angel sobre ele. O trio dirigiu-se para sua sala o 2-A, Angel era bem popular, por sua inteligencia, aparencia e personalidade. Ela e seus amigos sentaram no fundo da sala, perto da janela. A Aula avançou normalmente, nossa protagonista estava entediada, estava pensando o que faria com Pierre, ele gostava dela, mas como ela namoraria ele sendo ela uma "mãe do sexo"? Tinha que botar um fim nisso, e isso seria no intervalo...

Na troca da Segunda aula, uma garota super bem vestida para se estar na escola vai até Angel, a gorota exalava vulgaridade, despreso. A jovem desconhecida sentou-se na carteira da garota de programa, cruzando as pernas começou a dizer com ar de superioridade:

- Fiquei sabendo que Pierre tem uma queda por você... ele e mais boa parte da escola...- o rosto da jovem conotrceu-se numa expressão raivosa – ACHO MELHOR VOCÊ BAIXAR A BOLA MENINA!!!

- MaryClassion, a garota mais vadia da escola... – Angel dizia sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção do belo rosto - Querida... Eu não me acho, "vocês" que me procuram...- ela fez uma breve pausa para olhar a sala, que obviamente os curiosos prestavam atenção – Se você se sente ameaçada, basta me superar, algo que não é dificil, ser inteligente é só estudar, ser bonita... qualquer maquiagem resolve... Agora eu quem digo...Baixa essa bola que você naõ esta com tudo isso que você pensa garota....

Mary Classion não ousou sequer dizer uma palavra para rebater, era fato que Angel sabia usar as palavras certas no momento certo, Classion sem palavras sai da mesa, e volta para seu lugar de origem, de nunca devia ter saído.

- É isso ai Angel! – Alice gritava, bem alto - Tem gente que não se toca que tem gente melhor do que ela! – claro que aquelas palavras era para Classion

Pierre apenas soltou um risinho, e a olhou com seus olhos verdes escuros, Angel percebeu e sustentou o olhar, ela sorri para ele, levanta da carteira, vai até o jovem, e aperta-lhe as bochechas bronzeadas.

- Ai! – ela riu do amigo

Finalmente o intervalo chegou, os amigos foram para a lanchonete, pediram seus lanches, e sentaram-se na mesa perto da parede. O sistema da escola era bem ereditario, liberavam primeiro 5ª e 6ª series primeiro, 7ª, 8ª e 1º em segundo e pra finalizar o 2º e o 3º ano do colégio, era nesse momento em que os amigos do terceiro ano chegavam para compartilhar um tempo juntos...

- Chaga ai Denis, Amanda, Lu, Cristhian!- Pierre chamava os amigos que vinham em sua direção, todos seguravam uma bandeja de comida.

- Angel, querida, preciso da sua ajuda! – Amanda ja chegava sentando no banco ao lado de Pierre, juntamente com Dênis seu namorado , Lu e Cristhian.

- O que aconteceu? – peruntou Angel

- Por que tudo junto é separado e separado é tudo junto?

Aquilo fez a turma rir, pergunta idiota, resposta mais idiota ainda, claro que a perguta foi apenas um pretesto de suposto problema. Luana e Cristhian eram irmãos, Luana aproveitou o intervalo para andar com o seu "ficante", Cristhian e Alice estavam de rolo, sobrando apenas Angel e Pierre solteiros...

- Pierre, vem comigo na sala dos professores perguntar um negocio?- Angel pergunta

- Claro vamos...

Andaram em silêncio, o garoto estranhou, não era normal a "vitrola" de estimação não "tocar" nada. Chegando a sala dos professores, Angel parou bruscamente e encostou-se na parede do lado oposto da sala.

- O que foi angel, a sala está ai...- Pierre diz preocupado com a amiga e talvez em sua mente, sua futura namorada.

- Pierre, quero te contar uma coisa. – ele assentiu e ela continuou- Eu percebi essa sua queda por mim, mas quero deixar bem claro que somos apenas amigos, e nada mais!

-Hum...- resmungou – Mas se você desse uma chance...

- Não existe uma Chance...Pierre!- ela cruzou os braços – Nã vamos destruir essa nossa amizade... Tudo bem?

- Aff.. Tudo bem... por enquanto...- ela sorri timidamente e o apaixonado percebe – Chata!

As aulas acabaram, a mais velha pega seus irmão e voltam para casa. Ela fato que ela estava feliz por Pierre ter entendido o seu pedido, Eduardo até comentou que ela estava apaixonada, no que resultou num beliscão no braço. A familia chegando em casa, Angel preparou rapidamente o Almoço, e todos saboriaram da deliciosa comida da menina. Lavamram a louça e os mais novos foram fazer os deveres de casa, menos Eduardo que foi jogar bola com os amigos.

Angel limpou a casa, fez seus deveres, e foi tomar um banho, já era quase noite, depois do banho, vestiu um shorts jeans que mal cobriam o começo de sua coxa, uma plataforma, e uma blusinha tomara que caia vermelha, brincos e pulceiras bem notaveis, e para terminar, passou um batom vermelho acompanhado por um lapis de olho. Angel tinha pra dar e vender seios, eram fartos,por isso sempre usava blusas que modelavam seu corpo ajudava a atrair clientela. Exuberante e exalando feromônios sai para "trabalhar".

O lugar onde a protagonista trabalha é bem afastado de onde mora, para não dar "bandeira" que ela é a "Angel, a menina certinha", no momento em que ela se vestia para caçar, ela deixava de ser Angel e se tornava "Katy".

"Katy" espera na mesma esquina da noite anterior, nao tardou para um cliente aparecer. O homem veio num carro que dava inveja a qualquer um, ele sai do carro e vai em direção a prostituta.

- Quanto é? – era um homem bem vestido, usava terno, seus cabelos era razoavelmente longos, ruivo , bem escuro, e tinha olhos verdes como esmeraldas, era obvio que aquele ali era um empresario

- Pro senhor eu faço oitenta...- "katy" mal pode terminar a frase que teve seus labios capturados pelo senhor.

Faminto ele explorava a boca da outra, segurava-lhe pela cintura, e acariciava os cabelos negros, ela pousou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo e se deixava levar, apartaram o beijo para respirar.

- São sete da noite, quanto você quer para ficar comigo até as dez da noite?- o ruivo indagou

- Duzentos e quarenta reais!- ela anunciou

- Feito!- ele disse sastisfeito pelo valor razoavelmente "barato" – Nome?

- Katy!- ela diz o olhando de cima em baixo- E o seu?

- Camus... – ele a ordenou entrar no carro para logo em seguida entrar no veiculo...

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - **Então, é isso aí, cara

O silencio pousou dentro do carro, ela é que não housaria começar um dialogo, pelo comportamento do outro podia perceber que ele não era de falar muito. Receosa apoiou o cotovelo na porta que estava com o vidro aberto, ficou olhando para a paisagem que se movia depressa.

O ruivo apesar de silencioso era um bom observador, estava atento para cada movimento da garota ao seu lado.

"_Camus... Pare de olhar para as pernas dela"_– ele se repreendia mentalmente por perder-se nas pernas torneadas da moça

No ponto de vista de Camus, "Kate" que anteriormente era "kelly", a moça era deslumbrante, dona de seios fartos, jovem, exalava uma beleza natural que poucas tinham, os cabelos negros se moviam de acordo com vento... "_perfeita_" ele dizia mentalmente. Logo chegaram a uma bela casa pintada branca, que tinha em vasto jardim e uma pequena fonte onde passaros podiam se banhar.

- Saia do carro.- Camus diz friamente

"Kate" saiu do veiculo, onde estava o vento era forte, como estavam com poucas roupas sentiu frio, muito frio, seu corpo trêmulo acompanhou o homem até a porta da aconchegante casa. O ruivo abre a porta , entrou primeiro e fez uma reverencia formal induzindo-a entrar.

- Não precisa tratar-me aducadamente...- ela falava ao moço que lhe tratava tão bem – Eu não mereço esse tipo de tratamento...- por fim terminou a frase com um sorriso triste.

Camus a levou para seu quarto onde as paredes eram azuis, tenha uma grande cama de casal, o chão era revestido de tacos de madeira, um guarda roupas lindo, feito da mais pura madeira, e havia uma linda pentiadeira com espelho, detalhada a ouro. Com classe o mesmo tira o palitó e o guarda no guarda roupas.

- Se apronte...- ele pediu – Logo voltarei, espere aqui! – e Camus sai do quarto

"Kate" suspirou aliviada, não sabia o porque se sentia tão tensa na companhia do seu novo cliente, talvez fosse a primeira vez que lhe tratavam bem? Ou seria por ele a olha-lha tão intensamente que dava a impressão de que podia ver sua alma?

A jovem, despiu-se como pedido, um arrepio de frio lhe invadiu fazendo-a estremecer. A cama de casal diante dela era tão convidativa que a mesma não aguentou, acabou se enrrolando nos lençois azuis escuros e deitando na cama.

- Nossa... Cama macia!- ela ri de seu comentario e inconciente senta no colchão e dá leves pulos, impolgou-se pulou, pulou , se jogou na cama, ria como nunca rira nos ultimos nove mêses.

- Gostou da cama? – O ruivo perguntou, fazia um tempo que observava a cena sem ser notado.

"Kate" parou na hora, gelou, ficou envergonhada de seu cliente ter visto o seu lado "infantil", ela apenas fez um sim com a cabeça e corou. Ele ria internamente, era engraçado ver uma prostituta envergonhada, ele trazia com sigo duas taças de seu melhor vinho.

- Venha, pegue!- ele ofereceu a taça

Ela se levantou, ainda enrrolada no lençol, e pegou a taça, tomou um gole, sentiu o liquido descer quimando pela garganta, um defeito que ela tinha era: _Fraca para bebidas _, ele também bebeu o vinho, num só gole, já estava acostumado a beber vinho.

- Isso é bom... é o que?- perguntou inocente, já havia até esquecido o que foi fazer ali

- Vinho 1814, uma reliquia...- o ruivo não pode deixar de sentir-se tentado ao ver uma gota do gracioso vinho escorrer pelo canto dos labios da moça – Posso? – ele indagou ao colar seu corpo ao dela

- Sabe, nunca me perguntaram se podiam ir adiante...- ela riu – Claro que pode, você me tem durante 3 horas...- ela põe uma mão em cada ombro do empresario.

Camus a beijou, invadindo a cavidade da morena, sentindo o sabor do vinho misturado ao gosto dela, era uma luta de quem dominava, apesar de serem Cliente e Vendedor naõ era um beijo grotesco e violento, ao contrário era calmo e delicado! Separaram para buscarem ar, ela estava ofegante...

"_Droga, sabia que eu não devia ter tomado o vinho... droga agora eu estou meio lerda...!" _–ela pensava enquanto desabotuava a camisa do ruivo

Camus estava maravilhado, como que inocência poderia andar junto com malícia? "Kate" tinha um rosto que chegava a ser infantil, algo que atraia os homens porém de Inocente ela não tinha nada... O ruivo saiu de seus desvaneios ao sentir a mão fria dela ao contato com seu peitoral, ela já havia dado um fim na camiseta do homem, e já estava a meio caminho de tirar a calça do outro.

- Espere...- ele pediu segurando a mão atrevida que lhe desabotuava a calça social – Eu sou o homem aqui..

Dizendo isso ela e empurra delicadamente em direção a pentiadeira, fazendo-a parar diante do espelho... Ambos estam em pé, o espelho refletia suas imagens, ela estava confusa porém não contestou. As mãos do homem deslizaram para ambos os lado dos ombros dela,fazendo um carinho forte.

- Olhe para o espelho, veja... – ele deslizou uma das mão para o seio da garota, com facilidade se livrou o único tecido que lhe cobria o corpo, a assustando-a , acariciou-lhe os seios, a outra mão desceu ousadamente até a intimidade dela, acariciando-a.

A face da morena já estava tingida de vermelho, igualmente aos fios de cabelo do outro que insistiam em cair em seus ombros desnudos. Kamus jogou seu peso sobre o corpo da mesma, obrigando-a a apoiarce na pentiadeira, ele era privelegiado pela visão do rosto da morena, ele sorri, preciona seu quadril ao dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Ocupado proporcionando prazer a garota de programa sua ereção pulsava dentro da calça, o deixando desnorteado com a situação diante de si.

- Senhor... hummmmmmm- ele a penetrou com dois dedos

- Camus, me chame de Camus...

- Camus...ah,- ela inclinou a cabeça mais para frente ao sentir os dedos se movimentando dento de si – Eu é quem devia estar dando prazer ao senhor...

Ele parou o que fazia, a olhou pelo reflexo do espelho, e retirou seus dedos da intimidade da outra, se afastou, foi em direção a cama e sentou na mesa.

- Então venha...- a voz sedutora ecoou pelo quarto

"Kate" foi até ele , ajoelhou-se no chão e terminava de tirar a calça do homem, jogou a calça para longe e observou o grande volume coberto pele cueca.

"_Céus esse cara é um monstro"__ – _ela pensou engolindo seco

Com a ajuda do mais velho tirou a cueca também, expondo o orgão pulsante, foi inevitavel ela conter uma expressão de expanto ao ver o "monumento" a sua frente.

- Imprecionada?- era obvio que ele tinha que fazer um comentario sacrartico- Você não viu nada ainda..."Kate" segurou o membro do cliente na base, sugou, durante uns minutos ele a fez parar. - Ainda não sei o seu nome "kate"...

Ela o olhou com indgnação, quem em sã consiencia pararia um momento de prazer para perguntar o nome de uma mera prostituta? Na mente de "kate" aquilo era no minimo bizarro porém simplesmente respondeu:

- Kate...

- O seu nome verdadeiro...

- Meu nome é Kate – ela insistiu – Kate... Classyon – ela no momentou roubou o sobrenome da menina chata que a incomodara de manhã

Ele ignourou a mentira, ele sabia quando alguém mentia para ele, ela voltou a felação, sugando o membro do homem, sugando a glande do mesmo, levando o senhor ao deleite.

Kamus a segurou pelos cabelos a puxou para cima, percebeu que estava machucando a outra e afrouxou o aperto, com facilidade e habilidade levantou-se e a jogou na cama, para logo em seguida encaixar-se entre as pernas roliças da mesma.

- Agora que a festa começa...

Preparando-se para penetra-la, posiciona o membro na entrada da jovem, esfregava seu sexo contra o dela numa deliciosa tortura, preenchendo ambos de ansiêdade.

- Vou pôr...- disse delicado, com a voz levemente rouca de exitação

- Tudo bem...

O momento tão esperado iria começar, porém... a vida é uma caizinha de surpresas, um barulho vindo do corredor fez com que ela ficasse em alerta.

- tem mais alguém na casa?

- Não...- ele parou o que fazia

E novamente ela ouviu um barulho baixinho, ele achava que ela estava delirando mas ela insistiu. Ele dizia repetivamente que não havia ninguém na casa, mas suas palavras foram anuladas ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

- Papai? – a voz de um jovem falava do outro lado da porta

- Você tem que ir...- ele sussurrava para a mulher que já estava pondo suas vestes novamente, em segundos já estava pronta e senhor colocou apenas a cueca de volta.- Espere um pouco filho estou indo...

- Por onde eu saio?- ela perguntou

- Pela janela, tem uma escada vá por lá... alias pegue seu dinheiro...- ele deu 240 reais na mão dela

- Mas isso que fizemos não vale nem cinquenta!- ela a todo custo tentava devolver o dinheiro

- Deixe seu telefone...- ela deu um cartão que ela sempre levava quando ia "trabalhar" – Eu te ligo...

Ela saltou pela janela e Kamus ficou a falar com seu filho que o perguntava o motivo da demora...

"Kate" correu até o ponto de ônibus, e embarcou no primeiro que viu que le levasse perto de casa. Ela sentou-se no ultimo banco e riu da situação, ela nunca imaginou que o "Camus" tinha um filho e jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que isso pudesse acontecer...

Depois do onibus parar na esquina de sua casa, ela voltou para o lar, ainda ria do diante da porta rindo baixinho e abre a porta já entrando, e fecha a mesma com um chute..

- Então, é isso aí, cara... Mostre o que sabe fazer, estarei esperando... – ela vai para seu quarto


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4- **__Isso não vai acontecer de novo!_

A noite foi substituida pelo dia, Angel acordou e seguia sua rotina diaria, acordar seus irmão, preparar o café, e ir para a escola. Ela se encontrava em sua sala, estava de bom humor naquele dia, afinal foi a primeira vez que ganhou dinheiro sem ter que fazer "nada".

- Bom Dia Angel! – disse Alice chegando toda espalhafatosa

- Bom Dia... – ela deu um beijo na bochecha da outra

- Parece que tem alguém aqui de bom humor...- Pierre apareceu atrás de Alice

Claro que ficava um clima tenso entre Angel e Pierre, mas nossa morena com sua personalidade tratava de deixar bem claro que mesmo depois daquela conversa ela queria manter a amizade "normal" como se nada tivesse acontecido, algo que alegrou o jovem.

Na terceira aula, Inglês, o celular de Angel começou a tocar, o que chamou a atenção da professora.

- Desligue o Celular , por favor! – a professora pediu já brava

- Professora posso atender? – ele pediu meigamente – meu pai foi para o Hospital hoje de manhã! – ela mente

- Tudo bem, lá fora!

Angel saiu da sala, claro que a atenção da sala estava voltada para ela. Angel foi até o final do corredor, para ter mais privacidade e atendeu o telefonema...

- Alô?

-_Kate? –_a voz era de um homem – _Sou eu Camus..._

_-_ Sim, oi?

- _Você está livre agora?_

-Não vai dar, eu estou na escola!- ela explicou falando baixinho, olhava para todos os lados para ter certeza de que não era observada – Pode ser mais tarde?

-_Escola_?- ele fez uma pausa consideravel-._Pode ser as cinco? Me encontre na praça da Sé!_

_-_Por mim tudo bem!Tchau

Ela desligou o telefone, e retornou para a sala, todos perguntaram como estava o pai dela , ela inventou que ele foi fazer um exame e que precisava de acompanhante e como ela não podia faltar na escola, ela exigiu que o pai ligasse para ela quando "saisse do exame". O intervalo passou normalmente, o tempo vooa quanto estamos distraidos, o que era algo bom para Angel.

Na ultima aula do dia, era de Português, a jovem adorava português, por causa da professora que era extrovertida e Idiota, no bom sentido é claro...

A professora Simone quando adentrou na sala, apenas olhou ao redor, viu a sala bagunçando e tentou comprimentar a sala:

- Oi...

A sala percebeu a presença da professora e os alunos foram se acalmando, cada um em seu respectivo lugar. A professora era jovem, 42 anos, cabelos castanho com luzes loiras, magra e tinha uma personalidade única...

- Você querem saber?- Simone falou alto, andando em círculos – Vamos começar de novo... – ela andou até a porta e sai da sala se passou mais ou menos um minuto e ela abre a porta com tudo a empurrando com a mão e diz alto, muito alto - BOM DIA 2ºA!!!

- BOM DIA!- a sala respondeu em unisonoro, contudo a professora não se contentou de fazer aquela pequena palhaçada, foi até a mesa de Angel, que a mesma estava sentada divagando, ela pensava no senhor "Camus".

Distraida, Angel apoiava a cabeça na parede e olhava para o nada, Simone atenta parou do lado dela, é claro que a sala a seguiu com os olhos. A professora era danada...ficou esperando que fosse notada, algo que foi dificil até dizer:

- Tem alguém aqui apaixonada...- Angel vira o rosto para o lado e ve a professora – É você sim, dona Angel!

- Estou não professora, a senhora esta imaginando coisas...

A sala fez aquele "Hum" que todos um dia ja passaram, bem malicioso, Angel corou, aquela problabilidade não entrava na cabeça dela, "ela" apaixonada? Depois do pequeno momento constrangedor a aula passa agitada, a professora dançando no meio da sala, carteira voando, guerra de material, e ela lá... conversando com seus amigos.

- Gente, eu quero um trabalho sobre Machado de Assis!- Anunciou Simone

-Ahh!! – a classe reclamou

- Formem duplas!

A sala toda se deslocou a procura de um parceiro, Angel não se preocupou com aquele detalhe, apenas ficou em seu lugar, não gostava daquele aglomerado de pessoas falando. Pierre se perguntava se devia ou não perguntar se a amada queria fazer trabalho com ele, sabe a nossa querida professora é tem observadora e falou:

- Pierre, por que você e a Angel, não fazem juntos?

Ele corou, mesmo sendo um garoto ainda tinha seus pontos fracos, a garota de programa aceitou.O sinal tocou, anunciando o final do confinamento dentro daquela escola, todos deliram, a euforia de sair daquele prédio era tanta que as vezes chegavam a pisotear outros alunos.

Angel ainda na sala pegou sua mochila preta, sai da sala se despedindo de seus colegas, Pierre corre para alcança-la e a segura pelo braço, fazendo-a parar, ela o olhou esperando alguma atitude do outro, que não tardou a chegar.

- Vamos fazer o trabalho na minha casa?

- Claro! – ela sorri como de costume- Pode ser as Duas?

Estava combinado. A rapariga volta para casa junto com os irmãos, Eduardo implicava com Marina, a mais nova, Karla estava quieta, até demais, Angel desconfiou, decidiu esperar que a irmã estivesse pronta para se abrir com ela, geralmente isso acontecia quando estavam apenas Karla e Angel sozinhas na casa...

Logo chegaram em casa, as crianças saíram correndo largando suas mochilas pela sala e foram assistir TV. A mais velha vai reto para a cozinha, anda até a geladeira, de onde dali tira várias panelas, põe os recipientes de nox no fogão já ligado e arruma a mesa. O celular da morena vibra dentro do bolso de sua calça, ela o pega, era uma mensagem de texto, um número desconhecido e abriu a mensagem.

"_Mudanças de plano, me encontre no Centro de Santo André, no Mc Donalds..._

_As cinco... _

_Ass. Camus"_

Arqueando a sobrancelha, guardou o celular no lugar onde estava, voltou sua atenção para o fogão, sorri ao ver o macarrão saindo fumaça e exalando um delicioso odor de molho, desligou o fogo, pôs o almoço à mesa e chamou seus irmãos.

Após o almoço, com a louça lavada pediu que Eduardo o mais velho entre os três mais novos cuidasse de suas irmãs, ela iria sair, para ver Camus.

_~*.*~_

_Na empresa "Fanchinne", pessoas se locomoviam rapidamente, iam e voltavam em seguida, documentos eram levados a sala do presidente, que eram devidamente avaliados e assinados._

_Na sala do presidente, Camus estava sentado por trás de uma mesa, em sua poltrona de couro, ele analisava os documentos, sério, impassível, porém bem sucedido._

_A secretária Marin, avisou que Milo Scorpios, seu sócio o aguardava fora da sala, o ruivo mandou que o amigo entrasse. A porta foi aberta, dali vem um jovem uns vinte e nove anos, bem cuidado, que entrou em delongas e quaisquer formalidades desnecessárias logo dizendo:_

_- Esse mês estamos a mil...- disse o senhor com seu sorriso que faria até uma jovem de dezesseis anos derreter-se_

_- Creio que sim.- deus os ombros, e voltou a analisar os papéis – Milo, a proposta do Golk é bem tentadora...- o outro andou até o lado do sócio e leu a proposta – O que acha?_

_- Tentadora, mas teremos que ver o Departamento Financeiro e providenciar algumas mudanças aqui na empresa...- ele parou de falar, olhou para o amigo, notou algo diferente – Camus, finalmente saiu da seca...- O ruivo com gelou no momento, quando se preparou pata desmentir o amigo o outro continuou- Nem adianta falar "Milo seu tolo, de onde tirou isso", eis a prova: uma marca de chupão! – Milo apontava para o pescoço do outro..._

_- Não diga asneiras...Hump! – ele calou-se por um breve momento – Agora só entre amigos, deixamos de ser sócios nesse momento... é o seguinte, vai se F****, e pare de inventar coisas seu grego de uma... figa!_

_O Grego sorri, ele simplesmente adorava provocar o outro, que era comportado, raramente demonstrava seus sentimentos, decido o ruivo levantou-se da poltrona e andou até a cafeteira, pegou dois cafés, e serviu o outro para o amigo, que agradeceu. _

_- Kamuxo Fantinne... me conta com quem você saiu... se mentir eu vou contratar o detetive e vou expor num mural aqui na empresa!_

_- Com uma prostituta... - resmungou_

_Camus ficou irado ao ver Milo contorcendo-se de tanto rir, mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia sua fúria lhe atingir o corpo ele tinha plena consciência de que ninguém acreditaria no que disse de primeira, ele não era disso._

_O sócio era casado com sua esposa, Izabella, estava estabilizado na questão de relacionamentos, já Camus desde que sua esposa falecera, não encontrou mais ninguém preferiu isolar-se do mundo e se dedicar ao trabalho e ao filho. _

_O Relógio marcava vinte para cinco, o empresário se despede apressadamente do amigo dizendo que tinha "negócios" a fazer com um cliente em sua casa. O outro se fingiu que acreditou e deixou o ruivo partir._

_~*.*~_

Angel decidiu usar uma roupa mais normal, ela iria se encontrar com Camus em um lugar público, era perigoso ser vista por algum conhecido, mas que se a vissem, pelo menos estaria vestindo algo descente, usava uma calça jeans boca de sino, junto com uma blusinha branca, com laços na cintura, uma maquiagem leve, quase inocente para dizer a verdade, colocou um par de brincos de estrelas, estava bonita, chamava atenção de todos, por onde passava sempre tinha um que "quebrava o pescoço".

Chegando a praça, ela sentou-se na beirada da fonte, que jorrava água. Esperou que Camus chegasse, olhou em seu celular que marcava dez para cinco, ficou desanimada por ter chegado cedo demais, não era legal sair de casa as presas e chegar adiantada.

O ruivo vinha do lado oposto da Catedral da Sé, ainda de terno, andou gracioso até a morena. Angel sorri para o outro, fofa seria a palavra para descreve-la no momento, como muitos dizem: "_quem vê cara não vê coração" _pois quem imaginaria que ela uma jovem de dezesseis anos era o que era...

- Esperou muito?- a voz masculina cortou o silêncio

- Não, chegou na hora marcada!- ela se levantou e foi até ele – Você é alguém importante? – disse enquanto observava as vestes do outro.

- Sou empresário...- Camus dizia – Você está muito diferente desde a ultima vez...

- Você já pensou que estamos num lugar publico? – disse ela o cortando, Angel ficava irritada facilmente quando alguém ficava relembrando o passado, para ela o passado é o que já aconteceu e jamais deve ser "desenterrado"

Camus a convidou para ir a uma lanchonete, ela aceitou, foram, havia uma praça de alimentação não muito longe dali, foi uma caminhada silenciosa, ela não sabia o que dizer, nunca conversou com um cliente apenas fez o serviço, já Camus não falava nada pelo simples motivo de se acostumar a não falar muito, apenas o necessário, um situação cômica para quem visse.

Chegaram a uma lanchonete, sentaram-se no fundo, na ultima mesa, o atendente perguntou:

- O que vão querer?- um moço moreno, de cabelos castanhos indagou

- Um x-salada, por favor!- pediu o ruivo – E você? – Angel se espantou com a pergunta

- Eu não vou querer nada não, obrigada! – ela dizia exasperada, Camus suspirou, no ponto de vista o homem ela era estranha, muito estranha.

- Por favor, dois x-salada!- ele se voltou para o atendente que havia se distraído olhando para a garota.

Depois que o atendente foi embora, ele a olhava fixamente, com seus olhos verdes instigantes a decifrava. Angel estava tensa com aquele olhar felino sobre si, não gostava de ser observada. O pedido chegou fazendo aquele contato visual cessar, o que foi bom para Angel, o atendente sai deixando-os novamente as sós.

- Não precisava pedir um lanche para mim...

- Eu a chamei até aqui, é normal os homens pagarem a conta!- disse para logo depois dar uma mordida no seu lanche – Coma... juro que não vou cobrar por isso

Ela riu, tentou segurar, não conseguiu, desistindo de resistir começou a comer o lanche. Depois de alguns minutos acabaram de lanchar, ela agradeceu, estava feliz e de estomago cheio, Camus com a expressão impassível perguntou à garota:

- Qual é o seu **verdadeiro **nome?- antes que ela falasse algo ele continuou- Acho que o x-salada vale um nome como pagamento, não vale?

- Tudo bem, é só um nome mesmo... Me chamo Angel!- ele arqueou a sobrancelha – Ta eu sei, é um nome irônico não?- ela riu

- Angel? – ele refletiu, o nome era familiar, Camus teve uma leve impressão de ouvir seu filho comentar de alguém com o mesmo nome – Você estuda? Eu me lembrei que na vez que te liguei você disse que estava na escola!

- Ah, eu estudo sim, quando você me ligou eu estava na aula de Inglês, tive que inventar uma desculpa, mas eu consegui! – disse ela normal – Tudo bem, agora você vai me perguntar quanto anos eu tenho e porque eu me tornei **isso**, não é? – Camus assentiu com a cabeça – Tenho 16 anos.A nove meses atrás, minha mãe faleceu, deixando meu pai e meus irmãos, meu velho entrou em depressão, nisso ele foi buscar refugio nas drogas, meus irmãos são mais novos do que eu, e como meu pai perdeu o emprego, a única que sobrou fui eu, como não encontrava emprego virei garota de programa, e pra piorar meu pai está devendo uma grana preta para o traficante, e se não pagarmos vai ser "bala" na certa... – triste relatou os fatos desesperadores de sua vida desafortunada

- E seus familiares?

- Nem ligam para nós, para eles se morrermos não fará a mínima diferença! E você , quanto anos têm?

- Tenho 31!- o ruivo sentiu-se com um peso na consciência naquele momento, ele vivia no luxo enquanto a garota diante de si se vendia para poder sustentar a família, naquele momento percebeu que não podia levar aquilo adiante- _"uma criança" _ -ele pensou, sim ela em seu ponto de vista ela era uma criança, mesmo que ele não continuar com aquilo ela iria continuar com seu "emprego" pelo menos não sentiria o peso de levar uma culpa tão grande para o resto de sua vida. – Angel, isso não vai acontecer de novo!

- O que não vai acontecer de novo?

- Pode ficar com o dinheiro, não nos veremos mais!

- Senhor Camus, agora você deixou bem claro que não quer meus serviços, mas eu ainda tenho honestidade, pegue seu dinheiro, não gosto de dever para ninguém... – ela dizia brava – o senhor mudou de idéia após ouvir minha história? Não tenha pena de mim, eu não preciso disso!

- Fique com o dinheiro, alias eu não tenho pena de você, têm 16 anos, já sabe muito bem o que faz da vida, e eu não quero carregar peso na consiência de ter dormido com uma criança...

- Se o senhor não aceitar o dinheiro de volta... eu.... eu faço um barraco aqui e agora mesmo!- ela ameaçou

- Pode fazer, quem vai passar vergonha é você...- ele ficou mudou ao sentir a perna da jovem roçar contra a sua, o fazendo-o arrepiar. – o que você pensa que está fazendo?- ele sussurrou

- Bem, além de fazer o baraco, você vai ficar numa situação crítica, se é que me entende! -Ela fazia gestos com mão e no rosto um sorriso perverso

Angel, tirou o tamanco de ponta fina e deslizou seu pé por toda a extenção da perna do outro até parar da virilha do mesmo, precionando, estimulando o orgão daquela região.O ruivo começou a corar.

- Como você pode...- ela era uma ótima atriz fingiu lagrimas e alterou a voz num tom chorozo, falava alto, e todos da lanchonete ficaram curiosos e olhavam – Estou gravida, vai me abandonar agora?- ela "chorava"

- Quer parar com isso!- o empresario pediu, repelindo o pé da moça com um safanão – Vamos embora!

Ele a puxou pelo braço e sairam do local, voltaram para onde se encontraram, ele estava irritado, mas no fundo ele tinha gostado de sair do "padrão" da sociedade. Ela estava se despedindo quando a chuva começou a cair, estava chovendo forte, o empresário ofereceu carona, ela aceitou, correram até o carro de Camus e entraram no mesmo, ambos ensopados. A chuva fez com que a blusinha branca ficasse transparente Angel colocavaas mãos nos ombros, para esconder seus seios que estavam praticamente a mostras, o ruivo percebe, e observa a feição da menina, envergonhada e trêmula de friu.

- Tome! – ele deu o seu palitó ela o vestiu rapidamente

- Obrigada! Você é muito gentil – e Camus dá um pequeno sorriso – Nossa!

Ela indicou onde morava , depois de dez minutos já estavam na casa da moça, Camus fez questão de parar na porta, para evitar que ela se molhasse mais. Eles ficaram se olhando, Angel inicio o dialogo fianal:

- Bem, parece que acabou, então... é um Adeus né?- ele fez um sim com a cabeça, quando ela fez menção de abrir a porta ele a toca o ombro

- Nem um beijinho de despedida?- ele sorri novamente

- Safado! – ela girou seu corpo para o lado do motorista e o beijou, era um beijo diferente ambos sabiam, não era um beijo obrigatório, Camus deu opções ela quem optou por aquela.

Se separaram do beijo, ela olhou nos olhos igualmente verdes ao seus e solta uma gargalhada.

- Sabe, a ultima vez você deixou rastros por onde passou, tive um interrogatório do meu sócio, não foi legal...- ela segura o riso e vai tirando o palitó do outro e o entrega para o dono – Você merece um castigo também....

- oi? – ela o olhou com aquela típica cara de "x" quando não sabemos de algo – Hei, e tenho irmãos e pai ...- ela tentava afastar o homem que segurou seus pulsos a imobilizando e aproximou seu rosto do pescoço da "indefesa" e deu uma séries de beijos e sugou aquela pele macia , sentindo a textura e o perfume natural da mesma, a soltou e voltou a sua posição normal, o local ficou avermelhado e tornando-se um ponto roxo

Ela saiu do carro com a seguintes palavras...

- Agora já sabe onde moro, quando mudar de idéia me liga...

- eu disse que não irei fazer isso

- Veremos! Tchau obrigada por tudo!

ela se vira e ele some nas ruas escuras do bairro


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo5- Algumas vezes eu passei por isso**_

A chuva caía, a morena ainda parada no mesmo lugar, encharcada, deu alguns passos lentos até sua casa, não entendia o porque de sentir um aperto no coração, nem fazia questão de pensar no assunto, e entrou na casa, a procura de toalhas para secar-se, entrou em seu quarto, saiu do cômodo com uma trouxa de roupas, foi até o banheiro no final do corredor.

O Banheiro era bem arrumado, com cinco toalhas de cores diferentes, piso beje que entrava em harmonia com os azulejos. Cansada dirigiu-se para o espelho pendurado, a maquiagem borrada, e uma expressão triste, tentou sorrir, não conseguiu. Depois de despir-se entrou de baixo do chuveiro, a água quente tirava qualquer vestígio de friagem do corpo. As lágrimas se misturaram com as gotículas de água.

- Boba, por que chorar? – ela continha os pequenos soluços – Vida de "sem vergonha" é assim, eu já devia estar acostumada... – disse desligando o chuveiro.

Mesmo que ela segurasse as insistentes lágrimas, seus olhos vermelhos a entregavam, Angel ficou no banheiro se arrumando até se acalmar. Sai do banheiro melhor, chorar ajuda a descongestionar os sentimentos, alivia e acalma, Angel andando pelo corredor, indo ao seu quarto vê o relógio da parede que marcava nove da noite.

- Seu desgraçado.... O que foi que você fez? – A voz abafada do pai ecoou pelo corredor

- Pare!- a voz de Eduardo demonstrava que o mesmo estava chorando – Isso dói!

A irmã mais velha com seu instinto "maternal", corre até o terceiro quarto, tentou abrir a porta, a mesma estava trancada, correu até a sala e viu as chaves reservas penduradas atrás da porta, correu para pega-las, voltou e abre a porta do cômodo.

- SOLTA ELE! – ela vociferou partindo para cima do pai, o empurrando para longe – Eduardo, você está bem?- ela se ajoelha para ficar a altura do irmão e indaga preocupada ao ver o mais novo com um dos olhos sangrando

- Cuidado! – Eduardo tentou avisar a irmã, porém foi tarde de mais, o senhor a puxou pelos cabelos e a arrastou até a cama de solteiro, a jogando ali mesmo, uma seção de tapas se iniciou, ela se defendia de alguns, na maioria das vezes ela era acertada, aquilo não durou muito, Eduardo correu até o corredor, onde encontrou um vaso de flor, e o quebrou contra a cabeça do pai.

- Hurg...- o senhor desmaiou sobre a filha.

Eduardo ajudou a tirar o homem sobre a irmã e a colocá-lo na cama, Angel ainda assustada tentava normalizar sua respiração, decepcionada seria a palavra para descrever o sentimento que ela carregava.

- De novo? – ela indagou para Eduardo - Foi o que dessa vez? Cocaína?

- Não, ele injetou heroína!

O homem ficou ali, estirado na cama, a mais velha levou o irmão até o banheiro, onde pegou o quite de primeiros socorros, fez um curativo sobre o olho esquerdo, estancando o sangramento. A rapariga manda o mais novo ir dormir, estava tarde.

Angel foi verificar cada uma das irmãs, ambas dormindo num sono profundo, típico de crianças, ela entrou no quarto em que as duas dividiam e ficou a observar e zelar pelo sono das mais jovens.

_**On flash Back**_

_Uma tarde chuvosa, o céu estava escuro, um dia de luto. Em um cemitério se encontravam quatro vultos aos pés da lápide de mármore, todos chorando, mesmo sendo pessoas diferente...sentiam a mesma dor._

_Pessoas passavam por ali, nenhuma se preocupavam em tirar aquelas crianças da chuva forte, Angel estava ali, junto com seus irmãos, segurava as mãos das irmãs, enquanto Eduardo a abraçava se aconchegando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da irmã. _

_- Angel, por quê?- karla perguntou chorando_

_- Se acalme, vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que vai...- Angel tentava consolar os irmãos._

_Um homem elegante se aproximou das crianças, com a expressão cansada e muito abatido, ele deu uma breve olhada para a lápide e olhou para as pessoas diante de si, carinhoso envolveu a todos num abraço apertado, Wilson K. Dollan, era seu nome. Wilson com a voz grave sussurrou:_

_- Se acalmem crianças... minhas crianças, a Angélica a não gostaria de ver vocês assim...- o próprio não conseguia controlar as emoções, a voz saia em tons desregulados, e entrecortada por soluços involuntários_

_- Quem você quer enganar papai?Olhe, nem o senhor consegue sorrir numa situação dessas, deixe tudo acontecer naturalmente... mesmo que demore um pouco, ficaremos bem...- disse Angel_

_Eduardo se desfez do abraço, se afastou bruscamente,olhando-a raivoso, os olhos inchados pelo choro,os punhos prontos para socar algo, destruído internamente, psicologicamente. Marina e Karla estavam aninhadas junto ao pai, Angel fitava o mais jovem, sem expressão, as lagrimas se mesclavam com as gotas da chuva._

_- COMO É QUE VAI FICAR TUDO BEM?- Eduardo gritou – a MAMÃE MORREU! _

_**Compreensível**__ como sempre suspirou levemente e deixou o outro falar, sabia como o outro se sentia, pois sentia também... pouco a pouco Wilson levou as crianças embora, Angel permaneceu, olhava para a lápide até então, deu uma breve olhadas ao redor, "ninguém" ela pensou, andou e sentou-se na pedras fria e molhada da sepultura deslizava as pontas do dedo pela matéria._

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que vai...."- ela buscava inutilmente um fio de esperança em seus pensamentos confusos e distorcidos pelo abalo emocional._

_A mais velha deitou sobre a matéria e ali ficou, a chuva ficava mais densa com o passar do tempo, porém não tinha força e nem vontade de sair dali, logo o coveiro apareceu a obrigando a sair e a levou para a secretaria do cemitério. _

_- Menina o que você estava fazendo ali? – o coveiro perguntou, ela nada falou – Srta Dafhine você sabe quem é?- perguntava para a senhora que estava digitando algum documento _

_- Se não me engano ela é a filha mais velha daquela senhora que foi enterrada hoje...- a senhora andou até a morena e verificou se suas informações estavam corretas – Sim é ela mesma, melhor eu ligar para os familiares... _

_Wilson foi busca-la, a viagem foi silenciosa, o silêncio se tornava sólido ali._

_- Filha, você vai pegar um resfriado....- ele tentava dialogar, cansado franziu o cenho bufou forte e continuou – Você não é a única que está sofrendo.... tente se manter firme para que seus irmãos se apóiem em você querida..._

_- O senhor está me dizendo para ignorar minha dor para benefício de outros?- ela se irritou com o pedido do pai – Será que só eu tenho que seguir esse padrão simplório de garota perfeita...? Será que não posso apenas ter um ombro para chorar.....?_

_**Of flash Back**_

Angel desperta de seus devaneios e se retira silenciosamente do cômodo, indo para a sala, o telefone tocou, a assustando, atendeu falando baixinho:

- Alô?- ela indagou

- Ah, oi Angel, sou eu Pierre!

- Ah oi, tudo bem?

- Tudo! Você vai vir aqui amanhã não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu irei sem falta!

- Era apenas isso mesmo, Angel você esta bem? Está com a voz estranha...

- Indícios de um resfriado...- ela menti – Tenho que desligar, meu pai quer usar o telefone! Beijos, Tchau!

- Outro, tchau, se cuida hein!

A ligação foi encerrada, um sorriso brotou na face da garota, sempre era bom conversar com um amigo depois daqueles momentos, a acalmava.

" _Algumas vezes eu já passei por isso, não me deixarei abalar..."– _ela pensou para si antes de se virar e andar para seu quarto.

A noite seria curta, o dia nem tanto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6- **__Todos os garotos querem ser os vencedores_

A rotina cotidiana se repetiu como de costume, Angel estava sentindo-se mal decidiu não ir para escola, sentia-se tonta e febril, mandou que Eduardo Ligasse para ela quando chegassem em casa. Após a partida dos mais novos, Wilson acordou, fazendo barulho ao andar até a cozinha, Angel estava a lavar a louça do desejum, a voz groça e cansada ecoou pela cozinha:

- Angel, filha, me desculpe por ontem...- o homem tentava desculpar-se apesar, passava as grandes mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados

- Tudo bem... – ela sussurrou baixinho – Pai, você tem que parar de se viciar.... daqui a pouco não será apenas você que vai se dar mal ,e sim nós todos , o cobrador provavelmente ira vir aqui... você tem dinheiro para pagar?

- Tenho só metade, tenho apenas noventa reais.

- Ai...

- Angel, você não tem como me arranjar mais noventa?- o homem indagou indo em direção da moça, parando atrás dela.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro, gastei tudo com as despesas de casa... e já te disse você tem que parar...- a voz saía baixinha e suave mas não era o que ela queria dizer, sua vontade era de gritar com o pai, mas se continha para evitar catástrofes desnecessárias.

Wilson colocou as mãos, uma em cada ombro da menina, e apoiou sua cabeça na da menor , demonstração de afeto? Talvez, mas como o ditado : "quando a esmola é demais, até santo desconfia." A garota estava em alerta, o ato não se prolongou. O senhor sentou-se na mesa e tomou café preto. Era notável que suas mãos tremiam com o efeito colateral das drogas, num gole tomou tudo e saiu da cozinha.

A morena depois de limpar toda a casa, procura um remédio para sua febre que não abaixava de maneira alguma, tomou uma Nivalgina e sentou no sofá da sala e acabou cochilando.

A hora passou drasticamente, a garota de programa acordou , com o barulho das vozes dos irmãos mais novos. Ela levantou, franzindo a testa olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede, marcava meio dia!

- Droga!- disse exasperada já levantando apressadamente e correr até a cozinha.

Chegando na cozinha seus três irmãos comiam pão com mortadela, arqueando a sobrancelha indagou,o por que de ninguém tela acordado... a resposta veio depressa.

- Só tinha três fatia de mortadela!- diz karla dando uma mordida no pão

- Bando de egoístas! – Angel exclamou – Quer saber? Não vou fazer comida não, vou é me arrumar para sair!- dizia ela virando em seus calcanhares

- Onde você vai mocinha?- perguntou Eduardo, como um pai coruja

- Hahaha! – as mais novas riram com a atitude do mais velho

- Vou na casa do Pierre, fazer trabalho... papai!- Angel enfatizou a ultima palavra e riu consigo mesma – Relaxa Edu, você não é pai ainda!- ela já estava no primeiro degrau da escada que levava ao segundo andar – se continuar com essa testa franzida vai ficar velho logo!

Ela pode ouvir, os apelidos "carinhosos" que seu irmão gritava do térreo. Já no quarto escolheu uma roupa para vestir. Saia rodada preta, uma blusinha branca, botas de cano alto, tudo isso distribuido em: um e sessenta e cinco de altura.

- Estou indo...- anunciou, e saiu fechando a porta atrás de num estrondo não intencional.

_**~ *¬* ºo ºo ºo *¬* ~ **_

Na casa de Pierre o mesmo se preocupava com o visual, o jovem decidiu por sua calça jeans ,[b]dois números maiores [/b] do que ele usava, deixando aparecer sua cueca box, com o grande elástico com "bad boy" escrito em branco, uma camiseta vermelha, gel no cabelo.

- Perfeito, hoje eu sou [b] O [/b] cara!- ele dizia enquanto se olhava no espelho – Nossa já são meio dia? – assustou-se ao olhar a hora – Nossa, eu pareço mulher grávida. Demorei tanto que nem percebi o tempo passar!- ele refletiu e deu uma boa olhada na situação de seu quarto – Ah, mesmo que digam que meu quarto é desarrumado, eu sei onde está tudo...- ela sorriu vitorioso, andou pelo quarto indo até o guarda roupas, voltou para o lugar inicial. – Onde é que eu coloquei mesmo a minha corrente?

Pierre sai de seu quarto bagunçado, desistindo de encontrar o objeto perdido,foi até o quintal dos fundos, que era espaçoso. Uma mesa no fundo do quintal estava limpa e sobre ela havia materiais escolares. O garoto sorriu satisfeito, foi até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira.

_[i]"Daqui a pouco ela chega"[/i] –_pensou distraído

O ranger dos passos fez com que Pierre despertasse de seus devaneios, e seus olhos verdes se cruzaram com a figura de seu pai que estava parado na porta.

- Oi pai, e ai como foi lá na empresa?

- Como o de costume!- o homem se desencostou da porta e andou até o filho.

- Então foi um saco...- Pierre riu ao ver o cenho de seu pai franzir-se – Relaxa pai, é brincadeira!

- Bom mesmo Pierre [i]_Fanchinne_ [/i]!

Logo o senhor se levantou e anunciou que iria para seu escritório que ficava dentro da casa, e saiu. Deixando o filho sozinho, que este, estava inquieto, cheio de planos mirabolantes para conquistar Angel.

_**~ *¬* ºo ºo ºo *¬* ~ **_

Nas ruas da cidade, Angel andava, apesar de usar roupas simples, ainda "quebrava muitos pescoços".

- Aff!- ela bufou ao perceber que um velho a olhava descaradamente.

O Sol estava forte e ainda tinha muito chão pela frente, atenta olhava para todas as direções. Disfarçadamente ela olha para o lado e vê um homem bem vestido, que estava sentado em um dos bancos do ponto de táxi. Ele a olhava diretamente, sem delongas ou tentativas de disfarçar.

Com os cabelos arrepiados, porte físico, típico de homens que freqüentam academias, alto e bronzeado. Assim era o homem.

- Credo, que cara estranho!- ela disse para si e apressou os passos

A mudança repentina de bairro surpreendeu a garota, ela que morava em um bairro de classe média se deixou admirar as construções do bairro "rico", onde uma casa era mais bonita do que a outra, porem não tinha uma que pudesse chamar de feia. Andou mais um pouco e parou diante de uma casa grande. No bolso vasculhou algum vestígio de papel, e encontrou, olhou o que estava escrito.

- Parece que é essa aqui!- disse ela entrando pelo portão de ferro e parando na porta – Cadê a campainha? Ah Aqui está!- ela apertou o botão delicado e esperou. – Acho que eu conheço esse lugar....- ela refletiu

A porta foi aberta, revelando um ruivo familiar, muito familiar. Ambos, estáticos e sem reação ficaram se encarando. Angel passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e quebrou o silêncio:

- Ah, Boa tarde, eu vim fazer um trabalho com o Pierre!- ela disse de cabeça baixa

- Meu filho contratou você?- ele perguntou com um timbre raivoso na voz – Ovu dar uma boa surra naquele moleque...- ele já estava pronto para procurar pelo filho mas foi impedido

- Não,não foi isso que eu quis dizer!- ela tentou explicar, enquanto segurava o senhor pelo braço – Eu vim fazer um trabalho de português...- ela soltou o braço do homem que já estava mais calmo.

- Como?- ele piscou e lembrou da sua ultima conversa com a moça – Verdade, uma vez que eu te liguei você falou que estava na escola... Céus, que falta de sorte a minha!- diz ele se apoiando na porta – Desculpe, entre!- disse o homem dando passagem para a garota

Ela entrou na casa e esperou que o dono fechasse a porta e lhe indicasse o caminho. Angel ria internamente, que diabos de situação era aquela?

Pierre apareceu repentinamente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Coisas típicas de apaixonados que não tem "simancol". Kamus contendo sua surpresa e a raiva fala que vai estar no escritório, que qualquer coisa era só chama-lo! O ruivo saiu de vista dos estudantes e sumiu pela casa, deixando os dois a sós.

- Nossa, Pierre, seu irmão é sério hein!-ela faz um comentário bobo para quebrar o silêncio

- Ele não é o meu irmão, é o meu pai!- dizia ele sorrindo, já a levando para o quintal dos fundos. – Pronto já estamos aqui!- ele exibia o quintal

- Agora é mãos a obra!- disse Angel sorrindo para o amigo

Ambos sentaram na ponta esquerda da mesa, ele na ponta. Angel como sempre é prevenida, ela levantou a blusinha, só o necessário para ela avistar o papel que estava no cós da saia. Pegando o papel olhou para Pierre, que estava abismado.

- Que foi... eu estava com preguiça de trazer uma bolsa!- ela explicava enquanto abria o papel. – Prontinho, eu dei uma vasculhada na internet, e achei isso!

- Vamos resumir, eu peguei umas imagens desse velho ai, e alguns títulos de livros que ele escreveu!

O trabalho decorreu calmamente, e normal. Até a hora que a caneta escorregou da mão da estudante.

- Droga!- Angel resmungou. Levantou-se da cadeira e agachou para pegar o objeto

Pierre podia ser honesto, sincero e essas coisas de bom menino, mas ele ainda era um garoto. Disfarçadamente inclinou seu corpo para o lado, com intenções de ver o que havia debaixo do pano da saia.E conseguiu.

- É vermelha!- ele disse baixinho

- Oi?- Angel perguntou ao se levantar

- eu não disse nada!- diz Pierre com aquela cara de sapeca

- Tenho a impressão que de coisa boa não é...- ela já se sentava na mesa.

Pierre arregalou os olhos, e levantou da mesa num movimento rápido. A jovem o olhou interrogativa.[i] _"Não tem refrigerante" _[/i] ele disse para a amiga. [i]"_E_ _daí_?"[/i] ela questionou, enquanto ainda copiava algumas coisas da pesquisa.

- Angel.- ele a chama. Parando de escrever ela dá atenção ao anfitrião- Olha, vai copiando a sua parte que eu vou lá na lojinha comprar refrigerante!- ele dizia já correndo para porta

- Mas não precisa!- ela respondeu. Ele já havia saído, a garota soltou um risinho e apoiou a cabeça na mão – Que coisa, Simone eu sinceramente eu te odeio!- ela falou para si enquanto olhava para o trabalho escrito – Afinal... pra que eu tenho que saber sobre a vida desse infeliz?

Depois da "sessão: odeio tudo", ela voltou a escrever. O tempo passou, ela já havia terminado de fazer sua parte e nada de Pierre aparecer.

[i]"_o Pierre foi comprar o refrigerante ou foi fazer o refrigerante?"[/i]_- ela pensou

O ruivo percebendo que seu filho saiu, deixando a garota sozinha, decidiu fazer o papel de anfitrião. Saindo de seu escritório,onde trabalhava arduamente. Já no quintal, fez propositalmente um barulho ao abrir a porta, chamando a atenção da morena. Angel se encostou na cadeira, e observou os passos lentos do ruivo vindo em sua direção. O homem sentou numa cadeira próxima a garota e já foi dizendo:

- Você pode até ser uma prostituta.... Mas ainda eu sou um cavalheiro!- o som da risada da morena o fez olha-la com atenção – Eu não contei nenhuma piada.- disse sério

- Relaxa ruivinho, comigo não precisa seguir o modelo da sociedade, seja você mesmo!- ela larga a caneta que estava usando

- Como conhece meu filho?

- Estou na classe dele. E não precisa se preocupar, ele não sabe sobre a minha "outra vida" e eu não tenho nenhum interesse nele!- Kamus suspirou aliviado. A possibilidade de seu filho namorar uma garota de programa era preocupante.

- Onde o Pierre foi? Eu o vi sair e a deixou sozinha...

- Ele foi não sei aonde comprar refrigerante... só que eu acho que ele foi fazer a bebida!- o pai deu uma risadinha pequena e baixinha

O ruivo a olhava, deslumbrando-se com as curvas da moça, vestida daquela maneira casual. Pura seria a palavra que ele usaria para descreve-la, se não soubesse da outra vida dela. Os olhos verdes pousaram no pequeno decote da blusinha da moça, mesmo não mostrando nada, dava asas a imaginação de qualquer homem.

A morena notou o olhar cobiçoso sobre si. Gostava de chamar atenção da população masculina, não porque queria cliente, e sim pelo simples fato de saber que não era feia.

- Você está diferente desde a ultima vez...- ele comentou

- Deve ser porque eu não estou vestida para "caçar" homens!- ela sorriu

Kamus era orgulhoso. Um homem de boa reputação, um cavalheiro, mas ainda era um homem. Perdendo a compostura se levanta da cadeira, derrubando a mesma. Agarrou a jovem pela cintura fina e a colocou sentada sobre a mesa, se encaixando perfeitamente entre as pernas roliças e a segurando pela nuca, finalmente pousando seus lábios sobre os delas, iniciando uma dança sensual onde exploravam o interior de cada um. Só se separam pela falta de ar, maldito oxigênio!

- Nossa! Isso porque você falou que não iria me ver novamente hein!- ela comentou pondo seus braços ao redor do pescoço do homem.

- Eu disse que eu não iria vê-la! Mas se você fez questão de vir atrás de mim... o que vier é lucro!- dizia enquanto alisava as coxas desnudas

- Sempre falando como um empresário hein, !- ela se calou durante um tempo

O silêncio habitou o lugar, não era necessário palavras. Angel encostou sua testa na dele, e deu um selinho, as mãos fortes passearam pelas costas da outra parando na hipnotizados um pelo outro, o "encanto" foi quebrado com o ranger da porta da frente bater. Num pulo Angel senta na cadeira de mal jeito e o senhor se afasta sentando na outra cadeira.

Pierre entra no quintal e olha a situação. Angel com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas e os cabelos um pouco bagunçado.

- Desculpa, demorei tanto assim?- o estudante indagou já colocando as compras sobre a mesa – Nossa, você já terminou Angel?

- Ah terminei sim, como você estava demorando fui copiando e acabei copiando um pouco da sua parte. Desculpe!- ela coçou a cabeça

- Pai o que você esta fazendo? Já terminou o trabalho?- o filho indagou ao pai

- Na verdade já terminei, eu vim aqui porque você deixou a moça sozinha, isso causa uma má impressão!- o mais velho explicou. – Venham, vou preparar um café para nós!

- Pai, eu comprei coca-cola!

- no sentido figurado...

Os três se encontravam na sala, o ruivo pediu à empregada servir o café. Logo a pequena mesa de centro estava repleta de guloseimas e salgados. "Como é bom ser rico" era um dos pensamentos que flutuavam na mente da garota ao observar a mesa tão bem servida.

A televisão foi ligada. Uma reportagem sobre uma garota de programa que fora presa era exibida. Todos prestavam atenção, apenas o som da Televisão era ouvido. Pierre colocou refrigerante nos copos e quebrou o silêncio:

- Nossa, que pessoas sem moral!- ele dizia enquanto estendia o copo para a amiga – Essa garota que vendou o corpo ela é ridícula, tenho certeza que ela faz porque gosta!

- Nem sempre é isso Pierre! – Angel disse ao pegar o copo

- Como não? Tem tantos empregos ai no mercado e elas vão fazer esse tipo de coisa?- Pierre dizia raivoso

- Bom. O mercado está precisando de trabalhadores!- Kamus dizia enquanto olhava para o filho – Porém nem sempre eles tem o perfil necessário para serem contratados.

- Angel, se você estivesse naquela situação, exatamente igual a daquela prostituta, o que você faria?- perguntou Pierre

- Eu não faria nada, eu nunca iria fazer o que ela faz!- disse calmamente

O ruivo enquanto sorvia o liquido gelado, engasgou-se ao conter um riso, assim chamando a atenção dos mais novos. Angel o olhou feio, sabia o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo. Pierre apenas perguntou se estava tudo bem.

Angel após o termino do café ajudou a retirar a mesa. Na tentativa de lavar a louça foi prontamente advertida: "você é a visita" dizia Pierre. O telefone tocou, o estudante foi atender, deixando Kamus e Angel a sós na cozinha.

- Seu malvado, rindo de mim. Na cara dura!

- Eu só achei graça no que era engraçado!- Kamus respondeu dando um sorriso torto- Ó! Você se sentiu ofendida? Não foi a minha intenção, como posso recompensa-la?- a ironia em sua voz não era nem um pouco discreto

- Nossa! A sua frase foi tão "tocante". Me comoveu – Angel ri – Mas falando sério ... não tem como você me arranjar um emprego lá na sua empresa pra mim? Pode ser até de auxiliar de limpeza! Só para eu poder sair "dessa vida" que você tem conhecimento!

- Você é louca!? Até parece! Se eu me descuidar, você vai é contar pra empresa toda que eu quase contratei você!- diz o ruivo enquanto passava as mãos pelas mexadeiras ruivas.

- Francamente! Senhor Kamus, eu tenho cara de que jogo uma oportunidade de emprego no lixo?- a garota perguntou

O ruivo pensou em suas palavras e nas da menina diante de si. Como estava sendo idiota e preconceituoso. Ele temendo por sua reputação não queria empregar uma garota? Suspirando o empresário, a olhou e disse por fim:

- Você começa segunda que vem! Traga seus documentos e carteira profissional! – os olhos verdes da moça se encheram de lágrimas, o que surpreendeu o mais velho. Angel sorri entre as lagrimas e sussurra um "Obrigado"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7 – A sorte sorri para todos!**_

A sorte sorriu para Angel. Ela estava feliz por conseguir um emprego. Mesmo não sabendo o que iria fazer ficara feliz. O Ruivo a olhava, vendo que com pouco ela ficava feliz. "Que tipo de vida ela leva?" indagou o ruivo para si.

- Muito obrigada! Obrigada mesmo senhor Kamus!- A morena dizia secando as lagrimas

Pierre inesperadamente entrou na cozinha. Achou estranho a amiga estar chorando. Pierre foi até ela e indagou:

- O que aconteceu Angel?- ele a olhava fixamente – Aconteceu algo em sua casa?

- O Seu pai, ele é muito bom! – ela sorria para o amigo – Ele me ofereceu um emprego... – ela falava com a voz tremula

- Sério?- ele olha para o pai – Que bom, lembro que você contou que estava passando por uma situação difícil em sua casa... acho isso vai ajudar né?

- E muito! – Angel foi até o empresário e o abraça – Obrigada, Obrigada Senhor Kamus!

- Não há de que!

Angel se acalmou, pegou o endereço da empresa onde trabalharia se despediu dos homens da casa e sai da residência. Indo para sua casa, ela foi pela mesma praça onde passou anteriormente, e o mesmo homem que a olhara fixamente estava exatamente no mesmo lugar... no banco do ponto de Táxi.

Ignorando o homem, a ex-prostituta passou reto. Ela parou ao sentir mãos firmes a segurarem pelos ombros.

- Espere um momento.- o homem ordenou – Quero ter uma conversinha com você!

Sem deixar que Angel respondesse ele a conduziu para o banco do ponto de Táxi a mandou sentar. Obediente ela o fez.

Os olhos esverdeados miravam o senhor diante de si. O Homem analisava a menina. Um silêncio mortal se instalou entre eles.

- Quem é você?- perguntou Angel

- Não interessa!- ele deu uma tragada em seu cigarro – Só quero saber uma coisa... – ele soltou a fumaça pela boca – Qual o seu nome?

- Angel... porque?

- Você se parece muito com uma conhecida minha, desculpe mas já era de se esperar que você não fosse ela... Ela é mais velha do que você... Desculpe pode ir!- diz o homem

- Talvez eu a conheça. Qual o Nome dela?

- Se Não me engano é Angelique _Dollan!_

- Essa é a minha MÃE- disse ela surpresa

O homem arregalou os olhos, surpreso, estático ficou. Um tempo depois voltou a indagar:

- Angel... onde posso encontra-la para falar com ela?- ele perguntou calmo

- Bem, é só você ir nesse Endereço...- dizia ela anotando num papel qualquer que ela carregava no bolso da saia – Vá até o Bloco C no túmulo rosa dos "Dollan"

-...! – O senhor deixou seu queixo cair – Não me diga que... Ela..ela..

- Sim, minha mãe morreu já faz quase um ano...- os olhos verdes da jovem se tornaram sem foco – Você pode ir até o Túmulo dela... Conversar com ela ...mas não garanto que ela te responda.

- Ahh, eu sinto muito!- o homem fechou os olhos – Desculpe, eu sou Ricardo.... Ricardo _Personne Peut_! Sinto muito pela sua mãe...

- Está tudo bem! Acho que já consegui superar a perda... – Angel olhou em seu relógio de pulso e vê que já estava tarde – Me desculpe senhor Ricardo, já está ficando tarde. Tenho que ir!- disse ela estendendo a mão para o outro, que logo apertou-lhe a mão – Foi um prazer conhecer o senhor!- ela sorri – Tenho que ir...

Ricardo ainda abobado pela grande semelhança entre Angenlique e Angel ao ver a mais nova partir não conteve seu impulso de segura-la gentilmente pelos braços. A ex-garota de programa olhou para trás já temendo pelo pior .

- Eu estou de carro, eu te levo!- ela ia negar mas ele continuou – Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com a Angelique...

- Tudo bem...- Angel aceitou a carona.

Ricardo a levou até um luxuoso carro prata. Ele abriu a porta para ela entrar para logo se dirigir ao lado do motorista. [i]_"Nossa a minha mãe tinha amigos chiques hein"[/i] _ela pensou para si. Ricardo intrigado começou o questionário. Várias perguntas foram feitas porém só uma teve uma resposta direta...

- Angel, do que a Angelique morreu?

- Ela estava com um tumor no cérebro...

- Mas hoje em dia tem uma cirurgia para retirar o tumor...

- Ter até tinha na época... – as imagens vieram em sua mente como um filme antigo

[b] [i] _On flash Back_[/i][/b]

[i]

_Angelique estava na cozinha preparando o almoço. Angel estava a arrumar a mesa. Mãe e filha juntas no mesmo cômodo. Angelique também tinha os cabelos negros e pele clara, só a cor dos olhos que mudava, eram azuis. __  
__A Dona de casa foi até a gaveta do armário, de onde tirou uma faca, para cortar a carne._

_- Cuidado mãe!- Angel gritou ao ver que a mãe havia deixado a faca cair – Ufa, por sorte não caiu em você... –ela dizia enquanto puxava uma cadeira para a mais velha sentar_

_- Desculpe, me deu uma fraqueza no braço!- a senhora dá um sorriso triste_

_- Descanse, deixe que eu preparo o almoço!- Angel ordenava – Nem adianta querer falar que você está bem... _

_Angelique sorri ao ver a preocupação e o carinho que sua filha mais velha tinha por si e acabou obedecendo. Se levantando com certa dificuldade caminhou cambaleante até a sala._

_Angel que cozinhava despreocupada ouve um grande barulho vindo do próximo cômodo._

_- Mãe... aconteceu algo?- Angel gritou. Não tendo resposta foi ver o que era_

_Angelique estava tendo um ataque epilético, onde ela se contorcia e inutilmente tentava se apoiar em algo. Gritos, vasos caindo no chão, o desespero e o telefonema para uma ambulância só cessaram quando Angelique acompanhada pela filha estavam no hospital._

_Angel esperava na do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia... O Doutor saiu da sala. Cabisbaixo._

_- Senhorita Angel Dollans!- ele chamou_

_- Sou eu. _

_- Demos sedativos e remédios para amenizar a dor de cabeça._

_- E a cirurgia?_

_- Não podemos fazer a cirurgia enquanto a dor de cabeça dela não passar! Ela está com hipertensão intra-craniana_

_Porém a cirurgia não pode ser feita... Angelique faleceu antes._

_[b]Off Fash Back[/b][/i]_

- Foi isso o que aconteceu?- Ricardo perguntou

- Sim. Mas pelo menos eu, acredito ter superado um pouco a morte de minha mãe, mas me preocupo com os meus irmãos mais novos.- ela dizia enquanto o homem dirigia o carro – Alias já estamos pertos da minha casa! È ali!- ela apontou para a casa razoavelmente bonitinha.

- Pronto, está entregue sã e salva- ele brincou

- Haha- ela deu uma risadinha – Obrigada pela carona... gostaria de entrar?

- Não, não amanhã tenho que ir trabalhar!

Eles se despediram, cada um foi para onde deveriam estar. Angel entrou em casa e deparou com uma cena realmente idiota. Eduardo seu irmão: Coberto de farinha, Karla: suja de laranja até os olhos e Marina : Coberta de leite.

Eduardo olhou para Angel dizendo pelo olhar intimidador [i]"_Se rir eu te mato_"[/i] , ou pelo menos foi isso que ela entendeu pelo olhar "assassino" do mais novo

Marina foi até Angel. Com um sorriso sapeca tentou abraçar a mais velha, que desviou rindo.

- Sai pra lá!- Angel dizia – Não quero ficar com cheiro de leite!

- Melhor leite do que coberta de farinha! – Eduardo apontava para si

- O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Bolo!- a resposta foi uni sonora.

- Venham, eu vou ajudar vocês a fazerem o bolo de ... Laranja?

_~*.*~_

_**[i] [b] Na casa dos Fanchinne...**_

_**Kamus ajudava o filho à arrumar a bagunça que fizeram ao preparar o café. Por incrível que pareça os Fanchinne são muito "humildes". Pelo menos de coração. Pierre não conseguia entender o motivo de seu pai: "O Monstro de gelo insensível", ter contratado Angel. **_

_**Pierre com sua ignorância nata indagou ao pai:**_

_**- Pai... Porque você contratou a Angel?**_

_**- Porque ela a cerca de uma semana atrás ela havia deixado um currículo lá na empresa. Um currículo excelente no meu ponto de vista...- ele mente**_

_**- ê....?**_

_**- Porém o único detalhe que lhe faltava era a idade! – Dizia o ruivo enquanto sentava-se na cadeira – Vamos ver se você é esperto... que tipo de pessoas tem lá na empresa?**_

_**- Quarentão?- Respondeu o moreno com outra pergunta e sentou-se na mesa **_

_**- Por aí, logo quando eu vi o currículo já havia dispensado a hipótese de contrata-la... Porém como descobri que ela é sua amiga e também por saber de sua situação financeira acabei cedendo!- ele explicou gesticulando com as mãos**_

_**- Sei...**_

_**A campainha da casa soou. Alguém estava ali. Fato. Kamus com preguiça de se levantar pediu para que Pierre atendesse.**_

_**Bufando, o herdeiro Fanchinne foi até a porta, com uma cara não muito amigável. A campaninha tocou novamente deixando Pierre mais nervoso, o estudante abriu a porta e teve vontade de nunca ter feito aquilo...**_

_**- Yô!- um senhor de meia idade dizia enquanto ao seu lado havia uma garota**_

_**- Ah, entre por favor...**_

_**O senhor de meia idade entrou e a garota também. O ruivo ao ouvir a voz conhecida compareceu para receber a sentaram-se na sala para discutirem sobre os negócios da empresa. Pierre convidou a jovem para ir até seu quarto, jogar conversa fora era uma opção. **_

_**- Pierre! – a garota o chamou enquanto se encostava na parede do quarto**_

_**- Eu? – ele parou de andar pelo quarto e ficou esperando pela pergunta - Nicole?**_

_**- Ai Pierre eu já não agüento mais aquele meu noivo!- ela dizia enquanto andava apressadamente até a cama de solteiro – Ele é um chato!- ela se joga na cama – O que eu faço?**_

_**- Veneno seria uma boa opção...**_

_**- âãããn Engraçadinho!- dizia ela brava – è sério onde já se viu? Estamos no século XXI e o imbecil do meu pai resolve me arranjar um casamento...Que desatualizado.**_

_**Pierre rio-se sozinho. Nicole ainda sentada na cama o olhava com raiva. O jovem foi até a sua cama e sentou-se ao lado dela. Nicole se aproveitou do momento e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo.**_

_**- Pense pelo lado bom... O cara é rico...**_

_**- Ele é velho!**_

_**- Melhor ainda, ele logo, logo ira pro caixão...- ele ria – E ai você fica podre de rica!**_

_**- RSRS- ela ri do comentário – Por isso que eu te adoro Pierre, ´você sempre me alegra quando "to na deprê"!**_

_**- Que coisa feia... filha de empresário e fala desse jeito?- ele dava tapinhas da cabeça dela**_

_**Nicole e Pierre eram amigos desde que seus pais resolveram fazer uma sociedade, uma amizade de sete anos, talvez.. **_

_**Não demorou muito para que as visitas fossem embora, mas antes disso, já na porta Nicole diz ao amigo:**_

_**- Pierre sabia que eu me transferi para a sua escola?- ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e as visitas foram embora.**_

_~*.*~ _**_[/i] [/b]_**

A noite passou rapidamente. E na cada dos Dollans mais rápido do que de costume... Angel acordou com o barulho do despertador, sorriu durante um tempo ao relembrar do dia anterior, mas logo o sorriso se desfez ao olhar o despertador...

**[b]6:30 am[/b]**

Num pulo saiu correndo pelos corredores da casa e no trajeto ia batendo com força nas portas dizendo "Estamos atrasados" .

A casa virou um carnaval, principalmente a cozinha, Angel fazia o café, Eduardo passava manteiga nos pães, Marina e Karla se arrumavam. Enquanto as mais novas ainda tomavam café os mais velhos estavam se arrumando.

Corre aqui, corre ali... cômico, típica cena de filme... Angel e Eduardo tentam entrar juntos no banheiro.

- Edu... As damas primeiro....- Dizia angel com seu típico "sorriso sem graça"

- Eu não vejo nenhuma dama aqui!- Eduardo já estava entrando no banheiro mas foi puxado para fora do local

- Então os mais velhos primeiros!- disse a morena jogando longe o irmão e já fechando a porta – Eduardo! – ela gritou ao ver que o irmão colocara o pé para impedir de fechar a porta – Tira o pé!

- Não!

- Seu idiota, eu tenho que tomar banho!

- Eu também... e por que você tem que tomar banho primeiro???

- Porque eu tenho mais coisas para lavar!- ela disse rindo

Acabou-se por fim Edu tendo que tomar banho depois.

[b] **6:50 am [/b]**

Os mais novos já estavam entregues apenas faltavam Angel chegar na escola...

[b] 6:58 [/b]

- Finalmente!- ela dizia ofegante enquanto entrava na sala de aula.

Pierre logo que a amiga sentou-se na cadeira já começou o interrogatório. A Professora Simone entrou na sala de aula acompanhada por uma garota loira de olhos verdes que usava o típico uniforme da escola. A Professora apresentou a nova aluna para a sala. Os garotos foram ao delírio já as garotas ficaram um tanto receosas em relação a nova estudante.A loira sentou-se na carteira à frente de Angel.

A ex-garota de programa como uma boa samaritana que conhecia a solidão que a garota devia estar sentido resolveu puxar assunto com a nova colega.

- Oi, eu sou a Angel...

- Oi eu sou a Nicole.- ela sorri para a morena – Eu Angel... posso ficar com você no intervalo?- ela sorri sem graça – É que a única pessoa que eu conheço aqui provavelmente vai estar rodeado de garotos e via pegar mau pro meu lado...

- Claro, nem precisava pedir, e quem você conhece?- indagou interessada

- O desgraçado, veado do Pierre. – ela apontou para o garoto que até o momento estava distraído com uma bolinha de papel.

Não tardou para o intervalo chegar. Nicole e Angel andavam pelo corredor que levava até a cantina da escola. Alguém de longe gritou chamando Angel, era Alice que vinha correndo.

Alice como sempre educada cumprimentou Nicole , para depois cumprimentar Angel.

- Angel, quem é a sua amiga!? – perguntou Alice olhando para Nicole

- Eu sou a Nicole -AS três foram para a cantina onde compraram salgados, Nicole logo se inturmou com Alice, esse seria um incio de uma boa amizade... Pierre apareceu atrás de Angel tapou os olhos dela.

Nicole lança um olhar mortal para o amigo de infância que para de fazer a brincadeira. Conversa vai , conversa vem, um grupo de garotos sentaram-se nos lugares vagos do grande banco, um mais bonito que o outro.

- Pierre, porque não apresenta essas deusas para nós?- um dos meninos gritou olhando fixamente para Angel

- Chega mais manos!- Pierre falou – Meninas esses são meus amigos! – ele se virou para o amigos e continuou – E essas são Alice, Angel e a Nicole!

"Mal chego na escola e já faço sucesso" – Nicole pensou convencida e dando uma olhada de lado para Angel que estava ocupada tentando negar um pedido de "ficança". O sorriso de Nicole morreu ao ver que não era por causa dela que os garotos as rodeavam. "Galinha" –ela se levantou do banco e sem dar explicação saiu do local.

- O que , que deu nela?- Angel perguntou pro Pierre

- Inveja! – Alice respondeu

- Dê que? – o garoto que cantava Angel indagou

- Nem te conto! Angel, toma cuidado com essa daí!- Alice disse séria.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8 - Primeiro Dia de Emprego!**_

Uma semana havia passado-se desde aquela atitude inesperada de Nicole, porém parecia que a nova aluna era amiga de Angel.

Na sala de aula a professora de história passou um trabalho em dupla, Angel como uma boa amiga perguntou se Nicole poderia fazer com a mais nova amiga, sempre sorrindo.

- Claro Angel!- Nicole Sorri – _"Aff, menina irritante!"_-ela pensou

- Nicole, você não sabe, hoje...hoje eu vou começar a trabalhar!- Angel dizia empolgada

- Sério?!- Fingiu se interessar pelo assunto – Que ótimo, aonde?

- Lá na empresa do pai do Pierre!- Angel se virou na cadeira onde estava sentada ficando com as penas de fora enquanto olhava para sua suposta amiga – O Senhor Kamus é muito gentil!

- Concordo o senhor Kamus é muito gentil!- ela sorri – "_Só essa que me faltava, ela deu em cima do velho e conseguiu emprego" – _e novamente seus pensamentos eram totalmente opostos do que realmente falava.

As aulas passaram, e o período de aulas havia acabado. Angel sai apressada da classe e corre indo até a sala de seu irmão. Eduardo ainda estava em sala de aula, parecia estar levando um sermão da professora.

"_Justo hoje Eduardo!"_-pensou Angel, que esperava do lado de fora da sala

Alguns instantes depois Eduardo aparece na porta, estava emburrado. Angel foi direta:

- Edu, eu vou trabalhar, cuide da casa e de suas irmãs, tem comida no fogão e na geladeira, é só esquentar, Tudo bem?

- Claro, pode deixar comigo!- respondeu o jovem mudando drasticamente de humor, o que era muito suspeito.

- E mais uma coisa... nada de festa em casa!- o sorriso de Eduardo morreu – ta bom, você pode chamar uns amigos seus... no máximo cinco entendeu?- ela dizia enquanto sumia entre a multidão de alunos...

_**OoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO**_

Kamus estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha assinando alguns papéis, porém sua mente divagava, estava preocupado e muito, sua reputação poderia estar correndo risco. Uma batida em sua porta o fez voltar para a realidade.

- Entre!- ele diz, e logo a secretária entra anunciando a chegada da mais nova empregada.

A secretária sai da sala, deixando o empresário e Angel a sós naquela espaçosa sala. Suspirando Angel sorri, nervosa, sim, essa palavra era ótima para ser utilizada naquela situação. O ruivo impassível, a manda sentar.

- B-Boa tarde...- ela engoliu um seco – Senhor Kamus...- ela tentou cumprimenta-lo

- Por que o nervosismo?- ele indagou friamente –_ "Que garota problemática, até outro dia estava chorando de felicidade....agora ta nervosa?" – _pensou

- Nervosa...e-e-eu?- nem um idiota conseguia ser enganado com uma atuação tão mal feita que nem aquela.- Ah!- ela deu um pequeno gritinho, o que chamou a atenção de seu novo chefe – Aqui estão os documentos...

Kamus quando foi pegar os documentos acabou que fazendo uma pequena caricia na mão da jovem, sem querer, porém fez. Deslizou seus olhos pelos papéis, e pegou o telefone e discou o número dois, e a voz feminina da secretária soou:

- Senhor..?

- Por favor, Letícia, imprima o contrato e traga-o para mim...

- Entendido!- ela desligou

Angel aproveitou para olhar melhor a sala. Cheirava a rico, isto era um fato, porém era algo simples nada em exagero.

O ruivo colocou ambos os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou a encarar a ex-garota de programa.

" _Como que pode? Tem cara de santa mas de santa nem o cabelo é...." _– ele pensou

- Sei lá, nasci assim!- Angel disse do nada rindo da cara de espanto do outro.

- M-mas como... é... ããn? – Kamus não entendia – _" Ela pode ler mentes?" _

_-_Na verdade não, mas eu tenho uma grande intuição do que as pessoas pensam ao meu respeito...

Kamus ainda abobado tentou dizer algo, mas logo Letícia já entrava na sala com o contrato em mãos. A secretária entregou os papéis para seu chefe e saiu. Kamus franziu o cenho, os papeis não estavam grampeados, um motivo para reclamações. Depois o ruivo iria ter um conversa com Letícia.

Angel sorriu nervosamente, e esperou até que o contrato chegasse em suas mã leu e assinou.

- Prontinho, Senhor Kamus!- ela disse entregando o documento para seu novo chefe – Mas desculpe a pergunta, o que irei fazer?- ela fez uma pausa para depois continuar – Eu sou boa em limpeza...- ela anunciou

- Deseja ser auxiliar de limpeza?- ele perguntou- "_ela tem que aprender a ser mais ambiciosa" _- o empresário concluiu em pensamento

- Senhor, como eu já disse faço qualquer coisa só para não ter que fazer **aquilo **se é que me entende.

Kamus sorriu e pegou seu carimbo e preencheu os campos necessários da carteira profissional, ele deu uma analisada nos antigos empregos dela e não deixou de reparar que ela já havia trabalhado em vários lugares, porém não durava mais do que dois meses. E Dando um único carimbo o ruivo mudou completamente a vida da menor.

- Já que aqui estás, por favor, peça para a Letícia lhe dar o uniforme!- ele diz entregando a carteira profissional da menina.

Angel se levanta, faz uma reverência e anda até a porta e saiu. Kamus relaxou na poltrona onde sentava, alguém bate na porta, o empresário estranha porém manda entrar, e Angel aparece na porta com um sorriso amarelo e diz:

- Er.. Kamus, a sua secretária me mandou lhe entregar isso!- ela mostrou o papel enquanto coçava o couro cabeludo – E ela também pediu para eu entregar a seguinte mensagem....por favor, não se sinta ofendido....

- Tudo bem, pode falar.- falou polidamente

- Eu estou me demitindo, Sr. Kamus, ou melhor, senhor chato,rabugento,mal educado... tomara que morra virgem!- Angel ri – Foi isso que ela mandou falar para o senhor.

- O que é que deu naquela mulher?- ele indagou se levantando da poltrona

- Bem, apareceu um homem loiro.._e que loiro_ hein!

- Poupe-me de detalhes sórdidos! – disse ele ríspido, com um olhar cortante para a morena.

- Ta bom, não estressa, chefinho!- ele a olhou feio – Continuando, ele veio e...

- E falei que ela era uma incompetente, que me faz um relatório onde a palavra "Brasil" estava escrito errada!- disse um loiro escorado na jovem.

Lindo, seria uma ótima palavra para descreve-lo, com os cabelos loiros e ondulados caiam em cascata em torno ao corpo delgado e amorenado do sócio. Kamus apenas suspirou pesadamente e sorriu para o amigo. Era uma amizade estranha, enquanto o ruivo era calmo o loiro era agitado, ele preferia lugares não muito cheios e o outro era o oposto, eles eram água e vinho, porém se davam bem.

- Milo, devia ter me consultado antes!- o ruivo dizia

Angel estava fascinada pela beleza exótica e diferente, sua atenção ficou presa ao homem loiro que estava escorado atrás de si. Milo a olhou e sorri para a garota para depois sorri maliciosamente para o amigo.

- Que nada, você devia me agradecer por demitir uma pessoa que escreve Brasil sem o "R"...- ele ri – Alias, você já até contratou uma pessoa que parece competente!- ele pôs suas mãos uma em cada ombro, assustando Angel.

Milo empurrou Angel com delicadeza conduzindo-a até Kamus que o olhava com ar de reprovação.O loiro estava se divertindo com o olhar "mortal" do amigo, ele percebera o ciúmes que o ruivo tinha em relação a morena. Milo para provocar ainda mais no sócio fez questão de abraçar a morena por trás.

- Senhor... – Angel tentava se soltar, porém o loiro apertou o abraço na cintura fina dela – Ai!- ela reclamou. – "_mas que sorte a minha, vai ter uma sorte assim lá na P**A que pariu"_-ela pensava amargurada.

Logo o loiro saiu daquela posição e foi cumprimentar o ruivo formalmente com um aperto de mão, para depois se virar para a nova funcionaria e se apresentar.

Depois de muitas complicações e repreensões vindas do ruivo Angel foi contratada como a nova secretária. A ex-garota de programa se sentiu desconfortável, não estava vestida apropriadamente para o seu novo cargo, "jeans" e uma blusinha preta de manga comprida era o que vestia, e ao seu redor havia pessoas de ternos.

"_Acho que vou pegar emprestado aqueles ternos da mamãe" _– ela pensa enquanto se dirigia à mesa da secretária.

Kamus mandou que uma das recepcionistas do térreo a orientasse. Aprendeu rapidamente e o que ordenado, era feito com perfeição.

_**oOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooO**_

_**Dentro da Sala de Kamus...**_

O ruivo estava uma pilha de nervos, estava satisfeito por ter contratado Angel, era eficiente... porém estava irritado com Milo que insistia milhares de vezes que ele amava, gostava da jovem, e como esperado ele negava todas as insinuações do amigo.

O loiro sentou-se na cadeira que ficava à frente da escrivaninha do presidente e sorri para o ruivo que estava sentado na poltrona.

- Vai Kamus, você gosta dela!- o loiro insistia

- Fique quieto ou conto para a sua esposa que ela esta com um baita de um "enfeite" na cabeça!

- Não vai não, eu terminei com a Letícia...- ele ri – Como eu estou _Livre _,quem sabe se a moreninha bonitona não fica afim de mim?- ele provocou

- Além de infiel é papa-anjo?

- Olha quem fala!- ele diz vendo a expressão do outro se tornar um pouco rubra – Pelo jeito você já traçou essa ai...

- Eu não fiz nada!Ela é uma criança...- ele bufou pesadamente e passou a mão na cabeça – _Apenas uma criança..._

- É... uma criança que é bem turbinada...

Depois da conversa jogada fora, ambos começaram a trabalhar. Algumas horas se passaram e o expediente estava quase acabando. Milo já havia ido faz tempo, sua esposa ligara brava dizendo algo sobre "_temos que conversar" _e foi-se embora.

Angel estava em sua mesa, grampeava alguns papeis até que o telefone toca, e com muito bom grado atende.

- Empresa Fanchinni boa tarde, Angel falando, em que posso ajuda-lo?

- Ah Boa tarde, sou Emerson Tokin? O Senhor Kamus Fanchinni se encontra?

- Aguarde um minuto, por favor, senhor Tokin...- ela aperta o botão numero um do telefone – Senhor Kamus, Emerson Tokin na linha dois...- ela aperta o numero dois e volta a falar com o senhor – Senhor, estou lhe transferindo para o senhor Kamus...- e ela desliga

Terminando de grampear os documentos se levanta e vai até a salda do presidente. Depois de duas batidas ela escuta em "Entre" e abre a porta com delicadeza.

"_Alguém em abana!"_-ela pensou ao entrar na sala e se deparar com o seu mais novo chefe com a blusa social branca totalmente molhada – O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou saindo do transe

Ele a olhou e apontou para o banheiro que ficava ao lado esquerdo, a pia transbordava, ela soltou um risinho. Elegante entregou os documentos para o ruivo e não agüentou rio.

- Ai, Angel, chame o encanador...

- Pra quê?- ela rio ainda mais com a expressão horrorizada do homem – Deixa que eu dou um jeito...

Finalmente aqueles seis meses que ficara procurando emprego iriam ser úteis naquele momento. Ela correu para fora da sala, não demorou muito e voltou com um caneco e um sorriu travessa.

No banheiro ela fechou a porta atrás de si jogou a água acumulada no chão, pegou o desentupidor e começou a pressionar contra o ralo da pia, Angel olhou para o caneco e disse para si mesma:

- Nada que uma coca-cola quente não resolva!- dito e feito, despejou o refrigerante no ralo, instantes depois a pia estava desentupida e pronta para uso. Por via das duvidas resolveu abriu muito a torneira e um jato forte de água a atingiu, a molhando toda.

Molhada, e totalmente despenteada saiu do banheiro com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. O ruivo apenas estendeu uma toalha que a pouco havia pegado. Se secou.

- O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou indo em direção a ela – Eu falei que era para ter chamado um profissional...

- Não se preocupe a pia já esta desentupida!

- Como?- ele riu

- Coca-cola quente _chefinho_.

Ela se virou para ficar cara a cara com o homem. Lindo, mentira ele estava tentadoramente perto dela. Angel ficou olhando para ele e este fez o mesmo. Ninguém se atrevia a quebrar o silêncio, era confortável naquele momento. Os olhos azuis dele pousaram sobre a figura feminina diante de si.

"_è... uma criança que é bem turbinada..."_- imediatamente as palavras de Milo ecoaram na mente do ruivo que se pegou admirando a beleza da jovem que o fez ter pensamentos nada puros.

-Er.. Kamus?- ela passou uma das mãos nervosamente em seus cabelos sedosos

O ruivo não podia negar, ele estava apaixonado, porém não sabia se era apenas amor carnal ou amor por inteiro de sentimentos , corpo e alma. Contudo o ruivo continuava a olha-la, a mente em nada pensava apenas sua visão trabalhava. O contato físico estava se tornando necessário, ele queria abraça, aperta-la, senti-la em seu corpo. Num movimento, ele a envolve pela cintura e com a mão direita segura o queixo da jovem que se encontrava em estado de choque.

- Angel...- ele sussurrou , enquanto a segurava e olhava na nos olhos

- O que você está esperando?- e o sorriso quase que infantil surgiu na face jovem

Os lábios se encontraram, porém não fora que nem as outras vezes, havia algo chamado paixão. Angel entreabriu os lábios timidamente, como um pedido serpenteou sua língua para dentro daquela cavidade úmida e pequena, as línguas se tocaram timidamente, e um fogo tomou conta de ambos os corpos...

**E o tempo parou....**


End file.
